


Torture

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill doing things just to freak Dipper out, Bill teaching Dipper how to torture people, Mentor Bill, Not of Dipper, Torture, Unwilling apprentice Dipper, kinda mental torture, mostly - Freeform, the dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t look so glum kid.” He tugged again, giving Dipper no choice but to turn and completely face the man lying prostrate before Bill’s throne. </p>
<p>“Your wonderful, loving mentor is going to teach you aaaall about the fine art of torture.” As Dipper went pale Bill snickered and pressed a kiss to the chain wrapped around his hand while eyeing the tense teenager. “Man Pine Tree,” he hummed, “no matter how long we play your reactions are still hilarious.”</p>
<p>Bill teaches Dipper how to torture people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote at like, seven in the morning. Apparently I write weird stuff with no sleep under my belt, less of a mental filter between me and the messed up I guess. Well, enjoy if you're into this kinda thing and run screaming into the night if you're not. Good luck! You have been warned.

Bill hummed quietly to himself as he eyed the man kneeling before his throne and tilted his head to the side. The man had defied him, stepped out of line. Normally this wasn’t even something that he’d make such a show out of but-

He grinned. “Come here Pine Tree.” He hummed tugging at the air. Dipper yelped from the seat beside him and stumbled to his feet and over to the arm of Bill’s throne. Bill smiled sweetly up at him and brushed his finger’s under the teen’s chin. Said teen jerked to the side, glaring at him and bringing his fire bound wrists up to his chest defensively. 

“So sensitive.” He sighed, a faux forlorn look crossing his face despite the amused twinkle in his eye. Chuckling at Dipper’s quiet growl he twisted his hand in the air and wrapped the end of Dipper’s chain around it. “Don’t look so glum kid.” He tugged again, giving Dipper no choice but to turn and completely face the man lying prostrate before Bill’s throne. 

“Your wonderful, loving mentor is going to teach you aaaall about the fine art of torture.” As Dipper went pale Bill snickered and pressed a kiss to the chain wrapped around his hand while eyeing the tense teenager. “Man Pine Tree,” he hummed, “no matter how long we play your reactions are still hilarious.”

Dipper sneered at him. “I hate you.” He replied in an utter monotone.

“Awww, Pine Tree,” the demon laughed, “you say the sweetest things.” Dipper briefly considered kicking the shapeshifter for that but decided against it.

That hadn’t ended well for him the last time.

“You’re thinking about hurting me again,” Bill asked snapping Dipper out of his thoughts. He eyed the demon wearily but instead of looking murderous he simply looked pleased. “Good.”

Dipper blinked. “What?”

Bill’s smile widened and he stood, forcing Dipper to stumble after him as he crossed the short distance from his throne to the man still kneeling on the floor. “Use that kid.” He commanded knocking the toe of his shoe under his once guards mans chin. The man remained painfully stoic and he sighed, that was never fun. 

But it wouldn’t last.

The dream demon tossed a sickly sweet smile over his shoulder at his unwilling apprentice. “You’re gonna need some of that hate for the things i’m about to show you kiddo.” Smile widening he raised his free hand and clenched it around the hilt of a knife as it appeared in his hand. “You ready for some fun?”

“B-Bill?” Dipper sounded so hesitant and scared and Bill felt a thrill of pleasure trail down his spine. It had been a while since his little apprentice had looked at him with those eyes. He’d missed it.

“Aww, don’t be scared Pine Tree.” He cooed dropping to his knee. “It’ll be fun!” His hand grabbed the man’s chin and forced his head up, “think of it as a bonding experience.” Making a vague humming noise he tilted his former guard’s head from side to side, inspecting it. “It’ll bring us closer together.” Finally he grinned and forced open the man’s jaw while mentally tugging Dipper closer.

The teen gasped as he was abruptly forced to his knees beside his ‘mentor’ as the demon brought the knife up to hover by the helpless man’s lips. “Now, you’re gonna wanna start with something simple for your first time.” He instructed gesturing around with the tip of the blade. “Honestly, I wouldn’t normally go for the tongue first, bleeds too much and ends everything pretty quickly.” He shrugged. 

“Its a good ending though, adds some dramatic flair to it all.” A sadistic grin spread across his face. “Especially if you’re making other meat bags watch.” His smile was pleasant and patient as he turned it on his pale and shaking mentee. “You getting all this kiddo?”

“I-I-” Dipper stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the tip of the knife just barely brushing the man’s teeth. “I-”

“It’s okay,” Bill waved off his words or lack thereof flippantly. “It’s all a little confusing the first few times. Which is why you’re so lucky to have such a wonderful mentor to guide you through the dos and don’ts of it all.” He shook his head then. “But anyway, this is more of a demonstration then anything else. More of a, learn by doing. You never know when you’re gonna need to cut out someone’s tongue kiddo remember that.” 

“I-” The teen stuttered again, voice drawing ever higher and more panicked as Bill refocused his attention on the guard’s mouth. The guard who was bearing this all with blank resignation. 

“Okay, now you’re going to want to,” he readjusted his grip on the man’s chin so that he could reach his thumb in and drag out his tongue a little ways, “make sure you can really get at it. Messy and quick is all well and good but drawing it out with a slick clean line tends to leave more of an impression.” He paused then and snickered, “Not usually on the meat sack who’s tongue you’re cutting out, unless you burn the wound afterwards. That way they won’t drown in their own blood.” The demon’s expression brightened. “OH! Hey, why don’t we do that?!”

Nodding to himself at his own brilliance he pushed the blade of the knife into his ex guard’s mouth. “It’s okay if you can’t see where the knife is so long as you can,” he pushed in and despite himself the guard screamed as the blade sliced through and Bill grinned dark and pleased, “feeeel it and hear it. Trust me, you’ll know.” 

Dipper’s breathing grew quick and breathy as his wide brown eyes locked on the blood beginning to seep down the guards chin. “That’s right, really dig it in there.” Bill cooed tilting the man’s head forward so he didn’t end up choking on his blood or tongue. He slipped the knife out and let the end of the severed tongue drop to the ground. “Now, do you see how much he’s bleeding Pine Tree?”

The brunette couldn’t bring himself to respond as his breathing drew ever more rapid past his paling lips. Bill glanced at him and his expression grew soft and fond as he allowed the knife to fall with a clatter. “Aww, kid.” He said reaching out to brush a bead of sweat away from Dipper’s white as a sheet face. Dipper flinched but couldn’t stop Bill from cupping his cheek. 

“You nervous?” He simpered sweetly and when Dipper didn’t respond he slid his hand to the back of the teen’s neck and drew his head forward and under his chin. “You’re so cute kid.” He sighed rubbing gentle little circles in Dipper’s skin. Something akin to a sob escaped Dipper and Bill grinned feeling utterly satisfied. It was so hard to break the little mystery hunter these days. 

So hard to make him crumble to pieces in his arms and thus the thrill of managing it had grown immensely. “Don’t worry, it’ll get easier. Soon enough you’ll start having fun with it.” His eye flashed red. “I promise.” As Dipper shuddered in horror Bill pulled back and released him with a smile. “Now then,” he raised his hand, finger extended with a cheerful blue flame lighting the tip, “why don’t I show you how to cauterize a severed tongue?”


End file.
